earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky Ballantine
History Rocky Ballantine: 1992 - 2017 The youngest of the three daughters of Peter and Marie Ballantine, Roxanne was born and raised in Fawcett City, Wisconsin. She lived a rather sheltered life in the suburbs, in a middle-class conservative household, but Roxanne's brain was not meant to be so mediocre. Gifted with remarkable genius, Roxanne craved more knowledge of the world around her and her insatiable curiosity would often get her into trouble. As a teen, Roxanne began going by "Rocky" as that's what the boys at school would call her. As a result of this nickname, Rocky became more and more of a tomboy as boys were more encouraged to embrace scientific pursuits. Rocky became your typical geek as well, watching the same cartoons and playing the same video games that her geeky guy friends enjoyed. Rocky graduated high school early and was given a science scholarship at Gotham State University, where she roomed with Sonia Alcana. The two became quick friends, despite their very different interests. During her first summer break from college, Rocky decided to remain in Gotham and got a summer job at the Iceberg Lounge as a waitress. She quit at the start of the next semester. Rocky took a break from school that fall, dropping out mid-semester, citing personal bereavement though I am unable to find record of a death among her immediate family, nor can I find evidence she traveled out of Gotham during this time. In fact, Rocky and her friend Sonia moved off-campus into a studio apartment rented by one of Sonia's friends, Kathy Duquesne. Rocky later returned to school, taking a considerable load that would have burned out a less than exceptional genius such as Rocky and she was able to attain her doctorate's in engineering within four years' time, where she was promptly picked up by WayneTech, hand-picked out of a rather large group by Lucius Fox himself for her thesis on theoretical security applications of nanotechnology. Griffin: 2017 - Present Armed with high-tech weaponry, fear-evoking masks, and the name of a mythical creature of nobility, Rocky and her gal pals became the Terrible Trio, a three-woman team dedicated to foiling the plans of the alliance of the Tobacconists' Club, the Penguin, and the Triad. Rocky became the Griffin of the threesome, armed with the most rapid-fire of their armaments which she used to destructive effect. After a couple months of waging war against the alliance, the alliance's mysterious benefactors set up an ambush for the Trio and with the combined might of Talon, Bane, and Phosphorus the Terrible Trio was nearly toast. Fortunately, the girls had help from the mysterious Phantasm who had been watching the three gal pals for some time and had decided they were worth recruiting into her war against organized crime. I suspect the girls are in the midst of training presently. Threat Assessment Abilities * Genius-Level intellect: Rocky is an exceptionally gifted woman with a particular knack for engineering, computer sciences, chemistry, and invention. * Security Systems: Rocky's forte. Not only is she highly skilled in the construction and application of security mechanisms such as vaults, locks, restraints, laser grids, and keypads; but she is exceptionally well-versed in security strategic planning. She is also an accomplished escapologist by merit of her ability to assess faults in a security device and calculate how best to defeat it. * Firearms: Though the inventor of their weaponry and a trained markswoman, Rocky is worst shot of the Trio, mostly due to her panicked nature. Fortunately, with her "ripper" gun, she can spray an area with blasts and pray she hits something. * Investigation: Rocky is a skilled investigator. * Martial Arts: Rocky is constantly training with Sonia in their free-time and she is actually apparently much fiercer than she lets on. I found some evidence to support this as Luke Fox told me about a time he saw a biker at the Sons' Clubhouse cop a feel and she fractured all the bones his hand in a swift series of blurred reactionary maneuvers before Sonia and Kathy pulled her away. Weaknesses * Nerves: Rocky is known to be quite nervous and easily gets overworked and frazzled, she was also known to a bit of wimp as well, lacking the confidence to stand up for herself.Deluxe Oracle File: Rocky Ballantine Trivia and Notes Trivia * Having had a few classes with her in college, Stephanie Brown remarked that she felt the need to keep Tim away from Rocky as the two had a certain chemistry that Steph found "threatening". * Rocky's mask was based on the Plague Doctor masks. She sees organized crime as a sickness and they're out to be rid of it. * Her shirt says: "I may be a N Er D, but only periodically". * She has the Triforce tattoo, just as her two friends: Sonia Alcana and Kathy Duquesne. * She had a boyfriend named Kevin. He died in Arkham Asylum in a riot, but there's a possibility of something else going on. This is the reason for her break from school. * She knows Red X.VOX Box: Countdown 3 - March * She designed and built the Terrible Trio guns, using WayneTech's old blueprints for weapons. She had some inspiration from video games in creating them. Notes. * Rocky is a character from Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman movie, but because there is already a Batwoman in Earth-27, she was given the identity of Griffin, a member of the Terrible Trio. * Her address is a nod to Marie Curie. Links and References * Appearances of Rocky Ballantine * Character Gallery: Rocky Ballantine Category:Characters Category:Terrible Trio Members Category:Composite Character Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Investigation Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Tattoos Category:Female Characters Category:Lockpicking Category:27th Reality